Time After Time
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Jessica has just been promoted to the newest member of the RAW creative team, however her new position comes with it's downfalls, including adjusting to working with her ex-husband. Marnie has a big opportunity in a new storyline, the only problem is it involves an on-screen relationship which separates her form her real-life boyfriend. How will these ladies cope with the pressure?


**an.** Kimberly [BreaktheWalls] and I have several collabs planned. This is the second of our 'OC Collabs'. It will be based during the summer of this year [2019]. Hope you all enjoy it.

If you like OC models/faceclaims, Jessica's face claim is Kaley Cuoco and Marnie's face claim is Tala Ashe.

**disclaimer:** we are in no way affiliated with the WWE. We only own our OCs (Kimberly's OC is Jessica and Danie's OC is Marnie).

* * *

**Time After Time  
**Unforseen Circumstances

* * *

Jessica Helmsley had her first assignment as a member of creative on the main roster. She was to give AJ Styles an outline of his character direction for the next few weeks. With her curly ponytail clinging from side to side with each step she took, she walked in the direction of the Phenomenal One's locker room.

Jess was a part of the creative team for her brother, Triple H's brainchild, NXT, but Paul Heyman expressed interest in bringing Jess up since Heyman was the new executive director of RAW.

Hunter was disappointed that his sister wouldn't be working for his brainchild anymore, but he expressed happiness for her when Heyman specifically chose her to work on the creative team for RAW.

Dressed in a red sweetheart cami tucked into black linen trousers and black pumps, and her makeup done neutrally, she wanted to make a good impression with her professionalism and looks were always the first thing people noticed, so she wanted to make sure she was dressed the part.

Exhaling a deep breath, Jess softly knocked on the door to AJ's locker room. When he opened the door, he was flabbergasted over who was appearing on the other side of the door. "Jess?" AJ asked quizzically. He saw the documents in her hand and his eyebrows furrowed.

"AJ, long time, no see." She smiled at him. "As the newest member of the RAW creative team, my first assignment is to hand you these outlines. It's the direction of where your character is headed." AJ retrieved the documents from her, a part of his hand touching her raw skin and she felt her skin sizzle. She hurriedly moved her hand out of the way.

AJ scanned the outlines and he seemed to have a pleased expression. "I'm turning heel again and I get to reunite with Gallows and Anderson?"

"That's correct," Jess replied. She was containing her excitement about the Phenomenal One seeming pleased with his character direction. "I had two ideas pop into my mind and this was one of them. I always thought you made a great heel and I know you would love to be reunited with Gallows and Anderson as The Club."

"I turn heel the week after Stomping Grounds, why not right after?" AJ wondered.

"People are going to expect you to turn right after the Pay-Per-View so it would create a little bit of suspense if it doesn't happen when people expect it to."

"Good logic."

"Thanks," Jess smiled. "Well, I guess I better get back to work. I'm glad you like the decision of your character turning heel once again."

"Will I be seeing you around more often?"

"Probably."

"It's something I'll have to get used to again."

Jess nodded. "Me too. I think we're at the stage of our lives where we can get along professionally despite our personal history."

"I agree." AJ extended his hand out to Jess.

Jess smiled and extended her hand out to AJ to shake it and she felt electricity pulsating in her veins. "See you around." She let go of his hand and walked down the hallway to get more of her work done.

AJ watched as Jess left his line of vision. She would be working alongside him in some capacity. It was a small world. He let out an amused chuckle as he shut the door to his locker room.

* * *

"What do you think the meeting is going to be about?" Marnie walked, hand in hand, with her boyfriend, Baron Corbin. The couple had received a call from Triple H, the night before, informing them they were wanted for a meeting in the early afternoon before they started getting ready for Monday Night RAW.

"Probably just to go over the new storylines after Stomping Ground." Baron released her hand, grabbing the door to the arena and pulling it open for her. She thanked him as she stepped inside, waiting for him on the other side of the threshold.

For the meeting, she had chosen to wear a hunter green a-line mini-dress with a sweetheart neckline, black nylons, and a black leather moto jacket. She had also added a black belt around her waist and a chunky silver chain necklace with several cross and medallion shaped pendants hanging from it. Her black boots, which had a chunky, high heel, did little to even out the entire foot her boyfriend had over her. "Well, I guess we will find out for sure once we get there."

"Don't get yourself all worked up. It's nothing." Baron assured her as they walked down the hall toward the room where the meeting was supposed to be held. Marnie once again laced her fingers through his as they approached the room.

The door was open and Baron motioned for her to step inside first. She was surprised to find fellow WWE superstar Seth Rollins already seated at the table. He had dressed much more casually than either Baron, who had opted to wear a black long sleeved shirt and black dress pants, or Marnie. He wore his usual pair of gray skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. He had his phone in one hand and a large cup of coffee in the other.

Marnie sat down in the empty chair beside him and smiled, "Hey." If Seth was there that meant that Baron was correct and they would be discussing upcoming storylines. It also meant that Baron's feud with Seth, over the Universal Championship, was set to continue after the next pay-per-view, Stomping Grounds.

"Hey," He nodded, "I take it this means that this feud is going to continue."

Baron took a seat beside Marnie, "It certainly appears that way."

"I wonder how they plan to continue it. It felt like it was coming to an end." Marnie frowned, contemplating what ideas the creative team could have come up.

"Looks like we are going to find out." Seth nodded toward the door. Hunter walked in, followed by his younger sister, Jessica, who was carrying a manila folder.

"Good afternoon." Hunter smiled at them as he took the seat across from Seth. Jessica positioned herself in the seat across from Marnie,setting the folder down on the table in front of her.

Marnie sat up taller in her chair, crossing one leg over the other. "Good morning."

Baron and Seth also gave their greetings.

Hunter motioned toward his sister, "I think you all know my sister Jessica, at least in passing, She has just been assigned a position on the RAW creative team."

"Ohh, congratulations," Marnie smiled at the blonde sitting across from her.

"I bet you aren't looking forward to losing her from NXT." Baron predicted.

"You are correct about that. . . but, I am also very happy for her." Hunter conceded. "Anyways, Jessica is actually the reason you are all here. She has your new storyline and she would like to go over them with you."

Jessica opened up the manila folder she had been carrying. She handed each one of them an outline of the upcoming storyline. "So, as I am sure you have all guessed.. . the feud between Baron and Seth is going to continue past Stomping Grounds."

Marnie, Seth, and Baron all looked over their outlines. Marnie looked at the outline for the next pay per view and frowned. She glanced at Baron who was looking rather disgruntled as he also skimmed over the outline.

"So we are going to have a . . mixed tag match at Extreme Rules?" Seth asked, sounding confused.

"I know. Let me explain." Jessica smiled sweetly.

"We are all ears." Baron replied, setting down his outline. It wasn't hard to notice the discontent in his voice.

"Marnie. Despite your alignment with Baron and your part as a heel you have seemed to gather quite a following of fans. I was thinking it might be a good idea to have you try playing the role of a baby-face. You have that aura about you and I think you would fit perfectly in the role of a face wrestler and manager. So, at Extreme Rules you are going to be the special guest referee for the match between Seth and Baron. During the match you will align yourself with Seth and help him retain the title."

"Not to sound disrespectful but, why would I do that? I mean. . . the idea of playing a face sounds like it could be a new and exciting challenge but, my relationship with Baron has become public knowledge. . ."

"Everyone enjoys a good surprise. The fans will expect you to cheat for Baron. It makes sense for him to pick you . . . because you would help him win the title. . ."

"Except then she won't. .. . but, how will you explain that?" Baron inquired, sounding more displeased by the minute.

Marnie reached over to squeeze his hand reassuringly. "I think it would seem out of the blue."

"Well, that is the rest of the idea. From then on out - until further notice - you would be aligning yourself with Seth."

Marnie glanced sideways at Seth who, looked surprisingly calm about the announcement."That also seems out of the blue. . ."

"As Jessica said, fans love a good surprise. . . " Hunter interjected, "You would help Seth retain . . .then the next night you would announce the end of your relationship with Baron and your new relationship with Seth."

Marnie sucked in a deep breath. She didn't know what to say.

"Of course from there you will have a mini-feud with Lacey due to the mixed tag match at Extreme Rules. Baron you will have Lacey as your partner and it will be an Extreme Rules match. . . which we will plan and discuss in more detail as the match approaches."

Marnie glanced at Baron who nodded. She could tell he was tense. She laced her fingers through his, "You are very creative, Jessica." Marnie had to admit that the newest member of the creative team was very talented.

"Thank you."

"And after Extreme Rules? " Seth prompted.

"As of right now, you will begin a new feud and Marnie will remain working with you. . . and Baron will also move onto a new feud."

"So what does that mean for travel arrangements?" Marnie questions. She had a sinking feeling that she already knew the answer.

"You would travel with Seth. Of course we would accommodate your travel needs accordingly to make you comfortable but, you would need to make sure you kept the storyline."

"We are hoping we can move along with this plan." Hunter leaned forward, "Everyone, including Vince, is on board with this idea." He looked from Seth, to Marnie, to Baron, waiting for their input.

Seth glanced at Marnie, assessing her for a moment before responding, "I am okay with it." It was hard to tell what the Universal Champion was thinking.

Marnie glanced at Baron, "I mean. . . I guess the entire point of this job is to be versatile and to try new things."

Baron nodded, "Alright. I am sure we can make it work." He forced a smile but, Marnie knew he was less than delighted about the situation.

"Yea, we will make it work." She contended.

"Fantastic. In that case you are all free to go… and good luck tonight." Jessica smiled.

"Thanks." Seth smiled back at the blonde before getting up and exiting the conference room.

Marnie stood up and flattened the skirt on her dress, "Thank you for the opportunity. It means a lot to me that you had the faith in me to put me in this storyline."

"You're welcome."

Marnie smiled weakly and waited for Baron to get up before following him out of the room.

* * *

Once Baron and Marnie were safely down the hallway, Baron kicked a rolling cart. He ran his hand over his scalp, pacing.

"Please, babe, It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal! Marnie we won't be able to travel together… we won't be able to be seen in public together! This is a huge fucking deal." Baron threw his arms out in annoyance.

Marnie sighed, "We can make it work. We will still be together at home - and maybe we can find a way to hang out at the hotel. . ."

"If we got caught our asses would be grass. Vince would be so pissed off. And we would have to be careful not to be spotted going to and from the house."

Marnie drug her lip between her teeth. She hadn't thought of how hard the storyline was going to be. She tucked some of her dark brown hair behind her ear. "Just think of it like we have to sneak around. . . It could be exciting." She offered, attempting to be optimistic.

'It's not like we have to sneak around.. we actually have to sneak around…" Baron grumbled.

Marnie walked over to him, placing a hand on his chest, "I am sorry… I don't really care for the idea either, but we don't have a choice in the matter."

Baron groaned in annoyance and rubbed his forehead, attempting to ease some of the tension he was feeling. "I hate the idea of you spending more time with another guy than you spend with me." He admitted.

Marnie smiled at his honesty. She once again placed a hand on his chest, adding enough pressure to push him against the rolling cart. "Don't be jealous baby, you know you're the only one for me." She said before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

Jess sat down on the couch inside her motel room. In front of her, on the coffee table, sat her chinese takeout and glass of moscato wine. She needed to make a phone call while she chowed down. Finding the name of the person she wanted to talk to on her phone, she clicked the name and put her phone on speaker. She heard the phone ring four times and she thought they weren't going to answer.

"Jess, Babe, hey!" Chris Jericho answered on the other line. Chris had been Jess' other half for almost ten years. Both of them just finalized their divorce when they were set up. Jess couldn't help but love how much excitement Chris brought into her life.

"How are you?"

"Fucking great! I've been busy with Fozzy stuff most of the day. We're working on a potential new album."

Jess took a bite of her Chinese food. "Sounds like you had a very productive day. I hope you do release a new album."

"Always the supporter."

"Of course." Jess was hoping that Chris would inquire about her first day as a creative member on RAW. She decided to start hinting around. "I love to hear about how excited you are about something you're passionate about."

"You're the best." Jess could hear a bunch of commotion in the background. "Sorry, Babe, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, love you."

Jess didn't even have time to reciprocate since Chris hung up before she had the chance to. She sighed before taking a huge swallow of her wine. "My day was amazing, Chris, thanks for asking," Jess said to no one in particular.

* * *

Seth stuffed his ring gear into his duffel bag and zipped it up. His match with Daniel had gone well, as had all of his backstage segments. He winced slightly when he tossed his duffel bag over his shoulder. The chair shots he had received after his match had left his back tender. Baron had a heavy hand with his shots anyway and, Seth was certain, that the news of their new storyline had probably left his coworker in a foul mood.

He wasn't sure how he felt about his upcoming storyline with Marnie. He hadn't interacted with the brunette often. She had always kept to herself, choosing to spend the majority of her time at the arena with her boyfriend. She would occasionally engage in polite conversation with some of the superstars but, mostly remained quiet at Baron's side.

He grabbed his car keys out of his pocket as he exited the arena, deep in thought about what the next few months would hold.

He hadn't tried to engage in any casual conversation with her that wasn't related to the storyline. She had always been pleasant during their planning sessions and meetings. Their meeting earlier hadn't been any different.

He had sensed that Marnie was nervous about the storyline and he honestly felt the same way. It put all three members of the storyline in a very awkward position. He felt bad for the couple, at least he didn't have a significant other he would be separated from to accommodate the storyline.

He opened the trunk of his rental and put his duffel bag and rolling suitcase inside. He slammed the lid down and walked to the front of the car. He had just opened the driver's side door when his phone chimed.

He slid in and closed the door before opening the text message he had received from his friend AJ Styles.

**Are you on your way to the hotel yet. I already have the game console setup in our motel room.**

Seth replied with a quick _On my way_. He put his phone in his pocket and started the engine.

He was happy he received the message from AJ about the game console being set up so they could play video games in their motel room. He could really use the distraction.

* * *

AJ and Seth were playing video games in their motel room. AJ had just finished his Mixer live stream while he was waiting on Seth's arrival. Now, the guys were having some bro time just hanging out.

"So, apparently I am going to be turning heel soon," AJ said. "Jess came to my locker room earlier this afternoon and handed me some outlines. She's working for the RAW creative team now."

"I know. She's behind the idea of my upcoming storyline with Baron and Marnie."

AJ looked at Seth, an intrigued expression on his face. "She did tell me earlier that she had another idea, I suppose that's what she was referring to."

"I didn't realize you and Jess were on friendly terms now - ten years later?"

"Even though what happened happened between us, that was a long time ago and since we're going to be seeing more of each other in some capacity, we might as well be professional."

"So, you're going to be alright with seeing her being all lovey dovey with Jericho on the phone?"

"I follow Jericho on twitter and he has lots of posts of them together - so I think I can handle that. Plus, let's not forget that I had to see them being all lovey dovey with each other when I first started here and I was feuding with Jericho." AJ had some disgust in his voice during the last sentence and it didn't go unrecognized by Seth.

Seth wasn't going to bring up the disgust in his friend's voice. He knew AJ would always have feelings for Jess in some sort of capacity. He remembered AJ telling him about the history with Triple H's little Sister and he was surprised that their history wasn't common knowledge since AJ was a huge indie darling and Jess was the younger sister of Triple H.

"I am going to be traveling with Marnie during my storyline with her and Corbin," Seth said, changing the subject.

"I know Corbin can't be too thrilled about his girl traveling with someone else much less another guy." The Phenomenal One actually pitied the former acting general manager of Monday Night RAW. He knew if his significant other was made to travel with someone else he wouldn't exactly be excited about the idea. Especially if it was another guy.

"Marnie and I haven't interacted all that much, so it'll definitely be interesting." Seth won the Chicago Bears versus Atlanta Falcons football game him and AJ were playing.

"Dang it, Rollins!" AJ threw his controller to the ground. "I'll beat you one day!"

"I am the nicknamed the champ for a reason POP!" Seth laughed, referring to AJ's 'Prince of Phenomenal nickname, but he was also teasing AJ too since AJ had a couple of years on him.

"My ex-wife is the same age that you are, Rollins," AJ stated matter-of-factly. "So there's no need in acting like I'm some old fart."

"She just likes older guys. I mean Jericho has fifteen years on her."

"That makes Jericho old; not me."

"Whatever floats your boat, Styles. She's still in her early thirties like me and you're in the aging forties."

AJ groaned. "Don't remind me."

Seth chuckled. "You said you weren't old, so I had to remind you somehow."

"Glad you could be there for me, buddy," AJ deadpanned.

"Well, we better get some shut eye. It looks like we both have interesting situations we're going to have to deal with and we need to be well rested for it."

While Seth had to worry about traveling with a male colleague's girlfriend - AJ had to figure out how to deal with seeing his ex-wife on daily basis considering he still cared for her deeply.

* * *

**well that is it for chapter one. hope you all enjoyed it & will come back for more. - Danie & Kimberly. **


End file.
